


Sacrilegious

by AHarlot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Light Angst, Masturbation, Nuns, One-sided pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Unrequited Love, Voice Kink, also Camellia's shy and thin as well but she's got a cock like a pringles can, and I may be a witch, but the hypersexualization of Catholicism for the sake of catharsis from religious trauma is hot, dirty talking, nun kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHarlot/pseuds/AHarlot
Summary: A young convent member has been having some troubling thoughts, and her Mother Superior indulges her in hearing them in an attempt to offer spiritual guidance. It doesn't go as planned, of course.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Sacrilegious

**Author's Note:**

> Had the random inspiration to write this, and spend the last 2-3 days proofreading it with a friend! (Thanks Rylai)
> 
> Hope you enjoy my shameless indulgence into voice kink stuff, as well as my continued interest in MILFs/age difference, aaaand one-sided relationships. That /definitely/ says nothing about myself, promise.

Sister Camellia had been here for years, and she’d hoped these feelings would go away. With prayer, with abstinence, with faith. But the convent and her time in the abbey did nothing but worsen it as she spent time here. Tonight, she needed to seek guidance. Mother Ada was always there when any of her sisters called upon her, whether for a shoulder to cry on, to speak some wisdom upon a situation, or break up some drama with the convent, as was wont to happen among young adult women.

Quietly she stepped inside the confessional, of course not to absolve herself of any sins or receive in sacrament. No, nuns weren’t allowed to. That was simply the role of priests, and this felt more like a show when she could sit across a desk from her Mother Superior and talking to her with less obstacles. But tonight... she was glad of those obstacles, and happy that the wall separated the two of them as she heard an occupant enter the other side. She knew the smell intimately, though it ashamed her to admit such.

“Good evening, young one. What troubles you on this blessed day?” Her deep, age-ripened voice filled the small enclosure, Camellia let her eyes drift closed and taking in the sound of Ada, as that voice practically vibrated her ears with the wonderful bass held within.

Taking a deep breath Camellia composed herself, hands gripping at the black fabric of her attire as she bit bottom lip for a moment. Camellia took a moment, tucking a stray strand of black hair back into her habit as she looked down towards the netted part of the wall that allowed for their conversation. “I’ve... been having issues with keeping my thoughts in check.” Finally came from her, shaky and unsure. Scared to admit what she was about to.

“What sort of thoughts, child?” Mother Ada raised her brow at the statement, leaning back in the cushioned chair as she patted down her dress. She could hear the unsteady breathing of the woman beside her, and the fear in her voice. “You needn’t be so scared. You know I hold no judgment–these are tests, after all.”

Camellia gave a nod as if her Mother could see her, resting a hand against her own cheek as another deep breath came once again. “I’ve been... finding myself thinking about... intimacy. W-With other women. Not... not all of them though, just one...” That pale-skinned mess let out what could only be described as a whimper, clenching her jaw to hold any further noises in.

Ada’s brows shot up, staring straight ahead as she thought about it. She supposed with the church’s more archaic teachings still being taught today she might see why Camellia could feel so shameful. Of course, those were still their teachings... so as Mother Superior she had to enforce them, to some degree. “I see. Well, that is a test of will many of us go through. I did myself, and now here I am as Supreme Mother. Watching over you and helping you grow and strengthen.”

Camellia knew why that last part was said, to reassure her down to her core. And with every word she found herself slipping, drowning in the overwhelming comfort she found in this older woman’s voice. Imagining the way her soft lips and dark, wrinkle-ridden face moved with it. Mother Ada was always so gorgeous in her eyes–this is why she was here.

“Y-You’re right, mother. I’m sorry for being so hesitant and... worried. But it’s not simply those thoughts. Its... s-sexual things. Dirty things...” Her teeth found her bottom lip once more as the grip on her tunic slipped up from her knees slowly.

“Perhaps getting them off your chest will help, my child. You mentioned it was someone. Is it someone of this church? Tell me about them.” Ada fully intended to separate that poor girl from whoever she had developed these feelings for. She knew that Camellia was too devout to lie – only omit facts here and there. Ada knew that she would give up just enough to let her guess. Their connection was deep – but, perhaps naively, Ada didn’t realize how deep those feelings ran within Camellia.

“She’s... older.” Camellia’s voice rang quietly, skittish once more. There were many older nuns in the convent, each as stern and motherly as the last, as well eager to offer guidance. But that narrowed things down quite a bit, as only a few had regular enough interaction with Camellia, allowing for such a connection to form. “She’s helped me through a lot. But every time I speak with her, hearing her voice in my ears, imagining her breath against my neck... Ooooh...” A groan escaped her as her hand slipped between her thighs, finding her stiffness as she clamped her eyes shut.

“And so i-incredibly gorgeous, mother. Greying hair that I’ve only seen while sneaking around when I shouldn’t...” Her tunic slowly tightened, watching herself grow and twitch through the dark, previously loose fabric that now sat far tighter around her hips. “The wrinkles that show the experience that comes with age... her gorgeous figure, so soft and oh so motherly...” She whimpered once more, holding back a moan as the smell of sex and her natural scent filled the confessional. “Mother I... I-I’m sorry...” Her eyes opened half-lidded, staring at the outline of her length in her dress intently, her hands hovering just far enough away to resist touching it like she’d just done moments ago.

Ada could feel her cheeks heating up, knowing exactly what was happening on the other side. She pressed her thighs together ever so slightly, eyes wide and pupils dilating as she involuntarily took in the oh so sweet scent of the girl beside her. “I... I see.” Her usual demeanor, that of stoicism, calm and sternness, slipped slightly as she could hear the **desperation** and pain in the younger woman’s voice. She… knew, too. She knew just who Camellia was talking about, but she didn’t want to admit it–even as she felt her chest tighten at the thought. “Tell me more, child. But only just. Nothing forbidden.” Her stern voice stayed unwavering, but all it did was drive the thought of the opposite through Camellia’s mind.

“Y-Yes, Mother…” She brought a hand up slowly to rest above her best, closing her eyes and running the fantasy through her head as she rest her head back against the engraved wall. “I… had a dream once, o-of her joining me, in my shower. Pressing into me from behind, towering over me and pressing her lips against my neck… Turning me to bring her lips to my own and…” She found her own lips parting, as if begging wordlessly for that once more as her hand slid down to her chest, shamelessly groping at her small breasts–just barely a handful each. “Letting her tongue slip between them, against my own. She knew… just what to do to have me give in. A strong hand on my hips, the other on my chest… Oh mother…” A moan escaped her as she tightened the grip, imagining Ada’s there, a damp spot forming in her attire right where that thick tip of her length would be.

Ada did her best to act like she couldn’t picture every little bit of Camellia’s lithe, shorter figure on the other side, who she knew was touching herself in the same ways she was describing. Ada tried so very hard to convince herself she hadn’t pictured herself doing exactly the same, to Camellia. Her own needs sometimes got the better of her, but never her emotions… She could hear the desperation in that voice, and it was far deeper than just physical need. It hurt her own heart to imagine the pain Camellia might feel. Her thighs pressed tighter together, rubbing together slightly as her voice showed no sign of weakness, for the most part. The only vague hint was just how huskier it became, the bass in it emphasized as it grew low, and her breathing heavy. “Go on, my child… You needn’t be afraid.” She goaded the other on, licking her lips slowly as her chest heaved with anticipation.

“Sh-She’d…” Slowly Camellia brought a hand down to the bulging fabric, pressing a palm into it and giving a quiet, high-pitched noise of pleasure as she continued rubbing at it, so incredibly sensitive because how few times she’d done so. “Slip her hands between my thighs, knowing exactly how to wrap her fingers around me…” A pause came as she wrapped her own fingers as best she could around herself through the fabric of her dress, stroking herself in the same way she remembered the older woman in her dreams doing. “And whisper such naughty things in my ear… but f-fuck…” She leaned over herself, a hand on her knee as the other continued to palm at herself.

“Camellia, language.” Mother Ada spoke up quickly, as stern as ever, and a whimper was earned from the younger woman once again. “Do you… want to tell me more about this woman?” Ada spoke with some small part of apprehension, but she’d be lying to both herself and those watching over her if she said that this wasn’t exciting her.

“Oh Supreme Mother, she’s… perfect. She’s always been there for me, for all of us.” She gave a wistful sigh, leaning her side against the wall between the two as she slowly rode her dress up, bunching it around her hips as she now stroked and rubbed herself through the thin fabric of those absolutely pre-soaked panties. Plain and modest, just like everything Camellia tried so hard to be. “So nice, so wonderful, hearing her voice in my ears sends chills up my spine… Even… When I get in trouble. And I know I shouldn’t, but her disciplining me… Talking down to me? It… It does things to me.”

Ada should’ve seen this, so long ago. Part of her did, the way Camellia would always rush to her office when she had free time, and the fact that she’d fall asleep on the lounge chair across from Ada, as her eyes stayed locked on Ada and her work. Or the little gifts she’d give her in the form of flowers, little portraits or drawings that became oh-so skilled over the years and well into her adulthood… There were so many things she still saw that Camellia retained from a young age, enough that she knew she shouldn’t be doing this. There was so much of that innocence still held within, protected by Ada, but every noise and every word spoken by Camellia stirred dark feelings inside Ada. Her body wanted to give in to the lust she felt, and the love Camellia held within her breast.

With no word from Ada, Camellia continued. “I know it to be wrong, to be attracted to another woman… to want her in such a way, to want someone so much older than me… But are we not both adults?” She shuddered out a sigh, her need only growing as her emotions and body overpowered her teachings. “Mother Ada… I want nothing more than to be hers… To have her sit me on her desk, slip my dress up, kiss up my thighs and…” A shaky moan escaped her as her hands slipped her panties down, revealing that length that she struggled to get her fingers around fully, and failed to do so without gripping painfully tight.

“I dream of her, of having her wrap her hands around my cock… Kissing it, tonguing it… telling me just how much she loves me.” Her lip quivered, tears filling her eyes as she stroked herself. Ada found herself pressing her hand between her thighs, gasping at her lapse of judgment and trying her hardest to let this run its course–to let Camellia’s own lack of control fade and her teachings to take over once again, any moment now. Except… they didn’t. She could hear it, as the precum soaked the younger woman’s length, producing a slick sound every time her hand ran along that massive shaft. She didn’t need to see it to know how gifted this girl was, she could hear the time it took to pump her length.

“I want to see those beautiful golden brown eyes stare into my own as she pulls me into a kiss… Oh mother… Tasting myself on y-… On her lips…” Camellia gave a sob, spreading her thighs and throwing her head back as she pictured it, stroking herself to the image of such. “I want to be hers, Mother. I want her more than anything else in this world.” Camellia shuddered, her hair slipping from her habit to stick to her face, slick with sweat and lop-sided from her gradual movements. Now laying back, barely on her seat as she bucked her hips ever so slightly into her touch.

“M-Mother please…” Came from her once more, feeling her balls tighten and cock throb, both hands now pumping that massive length with fervor, not even bothering to hide the sounds of her moans every time a hand came up to rub against that oh-so sensitive head of her member. “Mother Ada, I…” She couldn’t bring herself to finish the sentence, but she could hear the wood of Ada’s seat creak, hearing her lean in. Ada did not dare to peek through that window, but instead deigned to speak once more. She wouldn’t dare let her finish what she meant to say, either. Not now, not ever.

“Cum for me, Camellia,” that husky voice said perhaps a bit too loud. With that command a moan tore through that girl the same way her orgasm did, hips lifting from the seat as that long, shaky, needy moan filled the confessional. Ada could hear rope upon rope of that sticky cum shoot from Camellia’s length onto the back of the door with an incredible amount of force and volume. She was gifted indeed. Gradually her moan quieted, splitting from the one into a few quiet series of noises with each stroke she gave as she rode herself through her orgasm. Ever so slowly, she came down from that high, staring at her softening self, disheveled attire and the cum splattered against the wood. She should feel ashamed, but all she felt was happiness, and satisfaction. Her Supreme Mother knew… surely.

“Good girl.” Ada spoke, and she could hear a gasp and a whimper escape from the other. A smile rest upon Camellia’s face, teeth once again bit into her bottom lip. Tears of joy–previously tears of desperation–now fell from her eyes and down her cheeks. Slowly she cleaned herself up, forcing her panties back on even with her own liquids still coating her length, simply deciding to change once she got back to her room. She definitely smelled of sex right now, anyway. Tucking her sweat-slicked hair back into her habit once more, she decided she needed a shower again, as well.

“Mother... I l--” She had started to say, such an intoxicatingly affectionate tone in her voice.

“Go. Change, and clean yourself.” Ada once again couldn’t let her finish that sentence, despite it being Camellia’s second attempt at whatever it was she wanted to say. Ada gave a hum of acknowledgment as Camellia could be heard leaving the confessional, quiet footsteps padded away. Slowly Ada came down from the high of such an experience. She leaned over with her elbows on her knees, a hand over her mouth and the other dangling off her leg as she stared down at her feet. She was replaying every word, every sound, every little noise and… unspoken feeling. Her eyes were still wide, those bags under her eyes feeling ever deeper, just the same as her wrinkles as she frowned into her hand.

“What have I done...?”

**Author's Note:**

> As for some basic character profiles, Camellia I picture as basically being a like. 22 year old white girl, about 5’4”, thin as hell, black hair, and a mildly innocent demeanor. Ada is an older latinx woman in her 50s, 6’0”, chubby and pear shaped as hell.
> 
> I have had some requests from those who read this prior to my editing and posting on here that they want a sequel or some kind of follow-up so I may end up doing that at some some point. Gotta drive home those angsty bits at some point, eh? Also between this and my last work, one might think I have a thing for emotionally distant MILFs :thinking: 
> 
> And be sure to leave kudos/comments! Always a fan of reading feedback or how much folks enjoyed my work.


End file.
